villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Herobrine
Herobrine Persson, better known as Herobrine is a widely popular Creepypasta and urban legend originating from the sandbox video game, Minecraft. Herobrine is Notch's dead brother, somehow embedded into Minecraft, and appears as an omnipotent and malevolant entity. While this is the "canon", this is also completely false in reality, as Notch has no brother. Story Herobrine first appeared in a single image detailing an encounter. It was posted on the 4chan's /v/ board, and gained very little attention. It stated how Herobrine had appeared in someone's single-player game, littering the map with various pyramids and tunnels. It is the first media to name him as Herobrine. It was only later that Herobrine grew in popularity, when the Brocraft streamer "Copeland" photoshopped Herobrine into several screenshots to show to his chat. He had recently taken a liking to the story, and wished to be a part of it. After getting largely good reactions, he decided to stage a hoax. He has explained exactly how that took place in an email. Copeland had played through the world as a normal lets-player would, deliberately avoiding the work-in-progress room he had set up for the hoax. Herobrine was introduced to the stream here (at 20:45). He is confirmed to be a retextured painting. Copeland then screamed and ran out of the room, promptly ending the stream. Copeland pretended to be shaken up in the chat, and later posted a message onto the forums, linking to the video to spread it around, in the hope to get similar reactions. After a while, Copeland removed the painting and reverted to normal textures. He proceeded to stream further, pretending to be scared. He announced that he would delete the world to never meet Herobrine again. Later on, Patimuss made a video showing Herobrine in a user-made lava field. This Herobrine was free-standing, unlike the previous video. Due to this, it is likely he was a retextured door. The livestream went down after Patimuss ran away and saved his game, only to resume ten minutes later, where Herobrine had disappeared. Later on, during the second stream, Patimuss can be heard talking to his wife, stating he was trolling. This flooded the livestream chat with outrage. He then faked a game crash. Copeland disliked that Patimuss outed Herobrine as a fake. It is unknown when exactly it happened in relation to Patimuss's video, but Copeland then posted links in chat, leading to http://ghostinthestream.net/him.html. This is likely where the nickname "Him" originated from. The page features Steve's face, but with real, frantically rolling eyes in the place of his block eyes, modified to be completely black. Below the face, there are a jumble of characters and letters. after removing all non-alphabet characters, the following message is revealed: The message keeps telling the viewer to "wake up", implying they're living in a fantasy world, and this text hidden in the page is their "note". The above text is from another creepypasta, entitled "Wake Up". The stream proceeded later with no further Herobrine sightings. Copeland continued to adamantly state Herobrine was real for about a year onward. The wiki asked Copeland several questions regarding the event, which are located here. Since the stream, there has been a huge increase in his popularity, propelling Herobrine to meme status, and making him an icon of the community. There are several mods, animations, pieces of artwork and constructions of Herobrine that have been created. Behavior Herobrine shows a lot of characteristics of being a form of virus, such as manipulating game worlds, deleting threads and sending messages through the Minecraft Forums. Perhaps also hacking into Notch's email and Twitter to reply on his own existence. Or, Herobrine is simply a figment of the user's imagination. All users the user talked to, including Notch's email reply, could simply be the creation of the player's mind. This would also explain Notch's rejection of the canon, as showing the story is all in the user's head. From the original creepypasta, Herobrine creates random constructions, such as sand pyramids in oceans and long 2×2 tunnels. He also cuts off all the leaves from trees.Herobrine is able to build and destroy in Minecraft. The original image states the player found long 2x2 tunnels, small pyramids in the middle of the ocean and trees with no leaves. The full extent of Herobrine's building capacity is unknown, but the given examples indicate Herobrine has awareness of shape, and can differentiate materials from each other. Herobrine seems to solely target human players. He did not seem to interact with any other mobs nearby in the Brocraft stream, some of which were spiders and zombies. His canonical relation to further mobs added since he appeared is a complete mystery. His interactions with other mobs is not mentioned in the original image. While there is a chicken present in the image, Herobrine does not seem interested in it at all, and is solely focused on the player. Herobrine is not always evil and often just neutral, watching (and sometimes stalking) the player from such a high. Herobrine has, on occasion, interacted with other mobs. He is sometimes able to take control of passive animals, and revive/spawn undead mobs. Herobrine seems able to drastically change his environments with no viable source of resources to do so. Most expansions to his abilities involves cobblestone placing, dungeon building, using redstone torches and setting traps. He exhibits all the symptoms of a Creative player in the game. Herobrine seems unable to enter the Nether, or the End. Impact on the Minecraft's community Notch has tweeted that he does not have a brother (besides an estranged half-brother). However, the Mojang members have constantly teased the community by adding "Removed Herobrine" every time they make an update, fueling the fire more so. Herobrine also has his own Mod, where he usually torments the player with blood-curling screams and making them seem delusional by ordering chickens and other usually friendly mobs to attack the player. In this mod, he also makes giant, Glowstone "E"s on occasion. Herobrine is also added as plug-ins for some multiplayer servers, making other players believe that he is actually real. Description Personality In most depictions, Herobrine appears as an evil-minded, cold, patient, treacherous, smart, cunning, hurtful individual, which is partially hidden by his falsely friendliness and weird mischievous behavior, whose goals appears unclear at first, until he frostily reveals them. The most well-known and most common rendition of the rumor is that a gamer while in single player mode found an NPC with the default skin - but with "empty eyes". Following the encounter, strange occurrences start happening in his game, such as man-made objects appearing that he never created, such as trees missing their leaves, perfect 2x2 tunnels underground lit with redstone torches, and pyramids of sand in the ocean. He states he posted the topic on the forum where it is removed. A user by the name of Herobrine sends him a message telling him to "stop". The player is contacted by an administrative person, claiming him alongside other players have encountered a pseudo player. Upon further research, Herobrine is discovered to be Notch's brother. The player personally emails Notch asking if he had a brother. After some time, Notch responded with this short message: "I did, but he is no longer with us". Appearance Herobrine is a human entity, who share the exactly same characteristics and the same skin as "Steve". However Herobrine has bright white eyes that glow in the darkness, as if they are a light source. Herobrine can sometimes be seen holding tools, such as pickaxes. This stems from the widespread community belief that Herobrine was a miner. Usually, his hands are empty. Herobrine is often portrayed by the community as a dead miner, killed long before the player's arrival. His appearance, however, does not suggest either of these are the case. But with Minecraft's abandoned mine shafts and strongholds, as well as mining being a large part of the game, the game itself has shaped public perception of the character to suit this persona. Herobrine is often portrayed with his head crooked or twitching. This is likely due to him being seen moreso as a virus/creepy entity in Minecraft, rather than a ghost. Powers and Abilities On every testimonials, Herobrine is described as a vastly powerful and competent entity, which make him, by far, one of the worst threat that a player can encounter. First, as an invulnerable human, he seems to have access to every Steve's abilities from the Creative mode, such as flying, running, crafting, invisibility, access to every blocks from the game, etc. He seems to move in directions without physically moving, while not moving upwards. This is usually evident in retreating back into fog. Plus, he has many other unusual powers for Minecraft's entities such as being able to teleport anywhere in an instant, crafting nearly anything instantly, able to destroy vast areas in a seconds, electrokinesis, and so on. As shown below, he can also possess other entities or, in an extent, brainwash entire communities of mobs to do his willings. Herobrine seems to be totally unbeatable, as he cannot take physical wounds nor cannot be cleared with commands (even with the /kill cheat-code, which can kill any entity in an instant), and often rely on brainwashed vessels instead of engaging in a direct fight. Which is strange, considering that he has an enormous strength and can kill players in one hit, even those with the mightiest armor. In fact, he might be unmatchable, as he seems to know perfectly the position of each players he stalks, can blind players for a few seconds, is totally immune to potion's effects or curses and can pass every traps without being detected. Without a doubt, he is the strongest entity from Minecraft; next to him, game bosses such as the Ender Dragon or the Wither appear as considerably easier and utterly futile opponents. Worst, as a demonic creature (or perhaps The Devil himself), Herobrine has the ability of traveling into different worlds and games from different players through totally unknown and paranormal means. Neverthless, in spite of his vast array of competences, he is not all-powerful and has some flaws. Namely, he is completely unable to enter other in-game realms such as the Nether and the Enderworld. In addition, it is totally unknown if Herobrine can swim, use minecarts, boats or Nether portals. Like most ghosts, it is likely he simply has no use for most methods of transportation. No players who have ever witnessed him or crossed his path has ever beat or killed him, even in Creative mode. Grouped efforts are also totally pointless as Herobrine know the position of every players at each instant and, as such, can adapt his strategy or just turn invisible. It seems that the only way to get rid of him is to exiting the game simply and deleting the infested world, which put an end to his mere presence. Also, as stated above, going into the Nether or the Enderworld turns Herobrine harmless, as he cannot penetrate into these realms. Quotes Mojang Quotes Mojang has occasionally shared their views on Herobrine. Here are some of them: Gallery Herobrine2.png|Herobrine's appearance. Screen shot 2012-11-28 at 6_19_01 PM.png|Herobrine's face Mojang RemovedHerobrine Tease.jpg|Mojang teasing the Minecraft community. First Herobrine Sighting.png|First accounted Herobrine sighting. Herobrine_the_Ghost.jpg|Herobrine. 8e306a66cb41baa3983d16459c7be85d.png Herobrine3.png|Herobrine wielding a Golden Sword. Herobrine Persson.JPG heronbrine-is-good-now_84442.jpg herobrine_2253198_3062306.jpg 150__views__herobrine_by_sniperkin-d514v6u.png|Herobrine running. axe holding herobrine.png|Herobrine on top of a tree holding an axe. herobrine villiger.jpg|Herobrine possessing a Villager. Herobrine flying.jpg|Herobrine flying. diamond sword.jpg|Herobrine holding a Diamond Sword. A posses Minecraft Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeg.jpg|A Pig being possessed by Herobrine from out of view A way of summoning Herobrine.jpg|A Herobrine Totem Trivia *Herobrine has become somewhat of an icon in the Minecraft community. *Despite having no appearance in Minecraft, Herobrine has appeared in many forms of fan-made media such as songs, mods, reviews and videos. *Herobrine's eyes act as a light source in the dark. *When asked about audio player implementation in the wiki, and limits of what could be uploaded, C418 replied to Herobrine claims relating to disc 11. He stated that he cannot say a lot about 11, but that it is not anything to do with Herobrine. *He is the true main antagonist of Animation VS Minecraft, the 5th entry in the Animator VS Animation series by Alan Becker. *WatchMojo ranked Herobrine as #7 on their Top 10 Video Game Urban Legends list. *Several versions of Herobrine have portrayed him as a very tragic character, rather than a terrifying horror. Navigation Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Machinima Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Bigger Bads Category:Abusers Category:Twin/Clone Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Cataclysm Category:Assassin Category:Cheater Category:Crackers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Deities Category:Demon Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Game Changer Category:God Wannabe Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Mascots Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Nameless Category:Nihilists Category:Noncorporeal Category:Obsessed Category:Omnipotents Category:On & Off Category:Oppressors Category:Outcast Category:Paranormal Category:Parasite Category:Possessor Category:Provoker Category:Psychics Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Satan Category:Self-Aware Category:Siblings Category:Stalkers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Urban Legends Category:Vandals Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Tragic Category:Tyrants